


The Fallen ones

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: UF Papyrus comes home after a rough day and is surprised by an old friend/enemy.





	

The Fallen ones.

Underfell story

Papyrus/Sans/Stefanieee OC

7-1-16

 

Papyrus limped home after his patrol and part of his pants and boot were torn up from a dog using him as a chew toy. Once inside he let out a bit of a huff before heading up the steps to his room. "Bad day?" said a female voice making him look up from the steps. Sitting on the hand rail was the last person he wanted to see right now. A bright red bandana covered her skull and the rest of her outfit made her look like a pirate.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be off dusting another monster?" Getting to the top of the steps he let out a whine from the pain. "...Are you okay?"

He gave her a mean look getting her yellow eyes to look back at him. He tried to keep the destroyed part of his leg hidden from her view but he could tell she noticed it.

"I'm fine, you need to get out of here before my brother gets back and kicks your ass."

"HA! Your brother almost died the last time I fought him."

"...Only because he stepped in on our fight!" Steff stood up strait and let out a huff walking over to him and grabbing his arm. Twisting it around to his back she forced him through his bedroom door and tossed him on the bed.

"What the hell!" He shouted as she closed the door. For a moment she stood there seeing the damage to his lower leg. With another huff she grabbed his boot yanking it off as she sat on the edge of the bed. With one of his legs in her lap the other one was at her back it was a bit odd. Sitting half way up he winced when she kept him from removing the damaged leg. Placing her hands around the bites her magic started to heal him.

"...I know you don't want your brother to find out about us. But is it so bad to get my help when you need it?" She said her eyes focused on what she was doing.

This time it was Papyrus that let out a huff. "I know you don't want anyone to think you like me." he said scooting a bit closer to her. She started to get a bit of a smile on her face as she tried to keep a hold of him.

Papyrus wrapped an arm around her as she still tried to heal him. Closing her eyes she felt him stroke her collarbone and move to the bottom of her jaw. Keeping her eyes closed he was gently moving her to face him. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek bone and her jaw clinched. All of her focus was broken but luckily her task had finished. "Wow, you're getting bad at this game." She could hear him whisper against her skull.

"I got a better game to play, and I'll win that one."

Steff was sitting between his legs as Papyrus gave her a kiss with a light click. Her teeth were not as sharp as his but her fangs made her look fierce. Grabbing his shoulders she returned the kiss forcing her tongue past his teeth to reach his. They fought each other for a moment trying to get the upper hand and force the other to submit. When Steff bit down on his tongue he reeled back. "OW! That's cheating!!" He yelled. Unknown to him someone else had entered the house. "Boss? You okay?" He could hear Sans yell back from the living room.

"Fuck." Whispered Steff against his teeth.

"Yes, please." He whispered back. The sound of footsteps made him panic a bit but quickly Steff hid behind the door just as Sans opened it.

"Boss? Who were you talking to?" Steff looked from around the side of the door making her yellow eye glow in the dark corner. Papyrus tried to think of an excuse fast as Red looked around. "No one, who told you to come into my room!"

While Red focused on his brother Steff reached towards him her boney fingers almost brushing the side of his face.

Papyrus met her gaze giving her a "Don't you dare!" look making her retreat back behind the door. "Okay... I'll leave you alone." Said Sans walking out the door closing it behind him. Steff stood there her eyes burning bright yellow. Putting a boney finger to her teeth she walked to the closed door and planted a heavy kick on it. Just outside they could hear Sans scramble from the door and down the hall to his room.

"I don't think we'll be able to keep our little secret for much longer." She said in a low voice knowing that the walls in the house were not very thick. "Well lets make this a interesting game then." Papyrus crooked a finger at her and her eyes flashed. Walking from the door to the bed she gave him the sexiest moves he ever seen. She even crawled up the bed on all fours to where he was sitting. "You're playing the bitch today." Whispered Papyrus as she came in for a kiss making her stop just before their teeth met. Without warning she pushed him down hard and straddled his hip bones. He was shaken from the action and when he looked up at her the pair of skeletal wings were on her back the sharp tips pointed at the ready towards his skull. He knew those tip bones were sharp as blades because she had used one to nail him to a wall one time.

Papyrus dared not to move as she leaned onto his chest crossing her arms and looking him dead in the eyes. Those wing bones fell forward as well spreading out like spider legs at his sides and shoulders. "I think you should be the bitch this time." She smiled watching his mean expression turn to fear as he kept his eyes on the sharp bones next to his head. She let out a little chuckle as she moved her wing tip to his face and caressed his scared eye. Closing his eyes tight it felt like she was using a feather to trace his eye socket. Then the scar that trailed over it moving to his cheek and down to his jaw bone. Letting out a sigh of relief as it left his face it moved to the vertebrae of his neck tapping each one and ending where his collar bones met his breast bone. When he resized she was playing with him he cracked open his eye to see her a bit flustered.

Where she was laying on his chest seemed to be very warm and when she noticed he was looking at her she snapped back her wings. The sound of the three long finger like appendages hitting together sounded like soft thunder or hallow wood. He was the one with a smile on his face this time as he reached for her hips pressing them together and making her gasp.

"You can't do it can you?" he snickered moving his hands to the edge of her leather skirt. He liked that short skirt it only reached the middle of her thigh bone and the sides were cut out and held together with only three straps. Pulling it up he could feel her body getting warmer. Steff buried her face into his ribs as the tips of his fingers brushed her tailbone.

She let out a little moan that vibrated his chest as she tried to keep quiet. "Ha, you lost this round." Looking up at him she gave a little smile as his hand still lingered around her hips. She pressed her lower spine into his hand forcing him to touch her tailbone once again. This time she didn't try to muffle the moan but it still was a quiet one.

"You like that then." he said rubbing his hand a little harder down her sacrum making her jump and rub their pelvis's together. He kept it up loving the feeling of her rubbing against him in those little shocks of movement that were beyond her control. "Fuck, yea. The monster slayer getting fucked by a monster." He said grabbing her chin and bringing up his chest to kiss her. She was still moaning a bit as he still played with her sacrum but when he moved to the front of her pelvis he felt something warm. It was wet as well as he pushed his fingers into it. She shuttered breaking the kiss and grabbing at his red scarf. The gasp that escaped her mouth was loud and Papyrus quickly used his hand to quiet her as he continued to to push his fingers in deeper. She was starting to sob against his hand as he played with her roughly shoving three of his fingers into her. "God you look so beautiful and I'm going to wreck that pussy of yours."

Removing his hand from her mouth he reached down to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down. She could feel his hard erection rub against her mound even with his fingers still deep inside. Lifting her up a bit he removed his fingers only to replace them with his large ecto cock. He slowly lowered her letting her adjust to his size. Once he was completely inside of her she let out a loud moan and Papyrus couldn't help but join in. Red was sitting in his room when he heard Papyrus let out a loud moan then some one else in his room with him. Rushing to the hall he carefully cracked the door to his brothers room open hoping to catch who ever could be hurting his brother.

To his surprise he could see Steff on top of him her wings spread out as if she was about ready to attack. He was about to rush in to save his brother when he saw Papyrus sit up with her kissing. Shocked he watched as they continued having sex and seeing that Papyrus had complete control of her.

There was a noise that made Papyrus look up from the kiss he was in the middle of spotting the door open a crack. Just outside he could see Reds glowing eyes making him smirk as he grabbed Steff's hips giving his brother a better view of what they were doing. Steff was too lost in the ecstasy of the moment to notice that Red had slipped into the room. When she went in for another kiss Papyrus grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. "Papyrus what are..." She felt a third hand brush her hips making her jump and turn her head. Standing behind her she saw Sans a cruel smile on his face and his cock in his hand.

"This is the best pay back I can think of." He held onto her hips as he thrust into her ass making her shout out from the sudden penetration. "SANS! AH!!" She was losing it as Papyrus took her from the front and Sans from the back. The brothers timed their thrust going into her at the same time. With her hands pined behind her she had to use her wings to keep stable and it hurt the thin bones with the extra weight.

"Ha, this feels great bro. We should had done this to her sooner." Said Sans running his fingers down her spine to the sensitive spot on her sacrum making her jolt and making all three gasp. "God damn Sans, be careful. We don't want to break her yet." She gave a bit of a chuckle at that remark. Sans had heard her giving her a hard thrust out of sink with his brother making her stop and let out another moan. She knew that Sans was seeing this as an act of revenge for almost killing him and his brother. Swatting away Papyrus grip on her arms he grabbed them yanking her back against him making his thrust deeper. Papyrus had a good view of her face as his brother had his revenge fucking her in the ass.

"AH, I'M CLOSE... SO CLOSE... AHHH- PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER!!" Sans was surprised at her response letting go of her arms and in return letting her take control of her hips again. She was the one moving now rocking it in a circle giving each brother a different pace and making them thrust deep.

She was driving them crazy moans and grunts echoed off the walls of the room. Until Papyrus grabbed her hips pressing her hard against his pelvis and cumming all over her spine and lower ribs. She responded with waves of tightness that even made Sans cum as well and send stronger waves of pleasure through their bodies. Breathless Sans withdrew falling onto the bed seeing Papyrus kiss Steff. "How can you do that... She did try to kill us."

Papyrus let out a laugh between trying to catch his breath. "Sans, I love her..." Steff smiled hearing that. Sans shrugged his shoulders before crawling up the bed to join the other two. "Fine, but we get to share her."

Afterwards Steff disappeared for a few days and the brothers thought she may had been scared off. But One day they came home she was sitting at the front door covered in dust and battle scars. "Hey guys, happen to have room for one more tonight?"


End file.
